User blog:GalactaK/Moloch vs Noob Saibot
Moloch vs Noob Saibot'' is the third battle in the Ultimate Mortal Kombat Tournament ''' Shao Kahn's thoughts''' Hahaha! Quan Chi will be pleased! His two greatest, and most powerful lackeys shall be going head-to-head to see which one is better. Oni or Revenant? One shall leave, be it by the other's hand, or mine if need be! Choose Your Destiny! 'Fight' The camera panned in on two fighters in hell. One, an Oni, Moloch, the other, an all-black ninja, Noob. As the two of them got into kombat stances, Shao Kahn stated the words that were currently the difference between life and death. Shao Kahn: Round 1! Fight! Noob instantly fired a kunai at Moloch, who, surprisingly, dodged out of the way, instead grabbing Noob, punching him upwards, and kicking him across the arena. Noob simply got back up and teleported behind Moloch, punching him backwards, before going into a kicking combo, ending in a breaker from Moloch, who then punched Noob backwards, before emitting a loud howl, Noob teleporting out of the way. Moloch almost instantly turned around, punching Noob upwards in the process. He then punched the ninja several times, before emitting a loud howl, throwing Noob to the floor. Noob was then promptly picked up and slammed back on the ground. As soon as he got back up, he was punched back down. Noob got back up, firing a bluey-white fireball at the Oni, who roared as he was hit, before emitting another loud roar, disabling Noob's thinking span, as well as damaging him. Moloch used this to his advantage, slamming his orb into the ground, throwing Noob down and dealing a heavy amount of damage. Noob got back up and fired a shadow clone in a sliding position, which hit Moloch. Moloch retaliated with a punch, followed by him charging Noob, throwing him to the ground and dealing another large amount of damage, leaving Noob on the floor. As soon as Noob got back up, he fired a disabler, leaving Moloch only able to perform punches and kicks. This Moloch used to his advantage, punching Noob twice, before kicking him down, grabbing him and throwing him, before stalking over and punching him again. Noob angrily got back up, knowing full well that Moloch had regained the ability to perform special moves. Moloch showed this by using a large body of wind to draw Noob towards him, with Noob bouncing off of Moloch's stomach, leaving him open. Moloch used this to his advantage, with him uppercutting Noob, before punching him with his wrecking ball once and then kicking him down. Noob got back up and tried a roundhouse kick, but it was no use. Moloch picked him up and slammed him on the ground, before charging him and slamming his orb down in quick succession, performing the final manoeuvre needed to secure victory. Moloch roared his victory and Noob got up, ready for the next round. Shao Kahn: Round 2! Fight! Noob ran forward, getting out his sickle and impaling Moloch with it, before teleporting upwards and slamming him on the ground with it. As soon as Moloch got up, noob then fired a pink fireball, hitting Moloch, and allowing Noob two free punches and a kicking combo that Moloch would remember. Noob then got out shuriken and fired them at Moloch, with each one doing a small amount of damage as Noob fired another sliding shadow clone, knocking Moloch over. As soon as Moloch got back up, Noob fired out another shadow clone, who kicked Moloch away from Noob as he teleported behind Moloch, punching him towards where his shadow clone had been, before teleporting in front of him and punching Moloch several times rapidly. Moloch responded to this by flailing his arms at noob, healing damage and maiming Noob at the same time, but Noob had a plan. He got out his scythe, slicing Moloch a few times with it, before kicking the Oni backwards. Moloch turned around and went for a kick, but Noob sent out a shadow clone, who tackled Moloch, sending him to the ground to be picked up and thrown by noob, who teleport slammed Moloch over and over, before simply kicking the Oni upwards, ready to perform a couple more kicks in a scissor-kick motion on his adversary. Noob then fired his kunai, letting out an evil laugh when it hit, before yelling his rival Scorpion's signature line: "GET OVER HERE!". Moloch was yanked in for several blows from Noob, ending with a bluey-white fireball hitting him and sending him backwards, with Noob teleporting to kick him to the floor. Moloch got up to be kicked back down by a relentless Noob, who then grabbed him, punching him back down onto the floor, only to be grabbed once again and kicked upwards. When Moloch was about to hit the floor, Noob sent out a shuriken, hitting Moloch, who was then kicked backwards by Noob, who then promptly punched him upwards, only to teleport slam him twice, leaving Moloch groaning on the floor, only to be picked up and punched back down. Moloch got up again and punched Noob Saibot, but it was hopeless. Noob grabbed Moloch, throwing him down, before kicking him upwards and punching him several times until the Oni was fully out of health. Now it was Noob's turn to celebrate his victory as Moloch got back up, slamming his fist on the ground and roaring his rage. Shao Kahn: Final Round! Fight! Noob teleported behind Moloch, who instantly turned around, kicking Noob backwards, only to get yanked in his Noob to receive several blows from a scythe, before getting roundhouse kicked backwards, and getting punched, kicked and having shuriken fired at him, with some attacks missing, but most hitting. Moloch flailed his arms once again, slamming Noob to the floor and dealing the worst amount of damage imaginable for noob, who instantly fired a disabler, before firing a shadow clone who kicked Moloch away, before teleporting and punching Moloch, then firing another shadow clone who slid at Moloch, hitting the Oni as Noob ran up, teleport slamming him again. Moloch let out a sonic roar, harming Noob, who fired a sliding shadow clone, which knocked Moloch backwards to be hit further by Noob, who ended his tirade of punches with a scissor kick. Noob then threw his sickle at an angle that hit Moloch directly, teleporting to it, throwing Moloch up into the air to receive a roundhouse kick, which slammed Moloch backwards. Moloch roared, creating a gust of wind, which sucked Noob in, but didn't stop him from sending his shadow clones out to damage Moloch in the process. Nevertheless, Noob was hit by the attack, allowing him to be open for a combo, which Moloch happily performed, kicking the hapless ninja into the air, and leaving him fully open. However, Noob changed this with a quick-witted shuriken attack, throwing Moloch backwards, where Noob teleported underneath him, kicking upwards to slam Moloch in the air, before punching him twice and punching him back to Earth, or rather, Hell. Noob then punched Moloch in the stomach, ebfore firing a shadow clone to kick Moloch away. This failed miserably, as Moloch simply dodged, instead deciding to drop his wrecking ball on the ground as a means to attack Noob. Noob was hit by this, dealing extensive damage, but nevertheless fired his disabler once again, this time leaving him with an easy victory in his grasp. Noob grabbed Moloch, kicking the living shit out of him, before uppercutting him and punching him twice. A gang of pink fireballs were what awaited Moloch next, followed by a high kick, which he dodged, breaking the combo. He went for a punch, with Noob dodging and punching Moloch. Noob then kicked Moloch and fired his kunai, yanking him back into range. He then teleport slammed him and fired a shuriken to claim the victory. Shao Kahn: FINISH HIM Noob teleport slammed Moloch again, instead of following Shao Kahn's command, He then performed a praying mantis-style pose, before stepping backwards and performing the pose again. Shao Kahn: NOOB WINS! Tiebreak: Noob is an easier character to use. He has appeared in more games, so battle cries and intro dialogues are a cinch, Moloch has no finishing moves whatsoever, so thinking them up would be a hassle, and Noob's moves are more varied, meaning that he would give more interesting fight scenarios. Category:Blog posts Category:GalactaK